


Stairs

by PolarFox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Stairs, canonverse, cavity inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarFox/pseuds/PolarFox
Summary: Armin comes up with an idea and needs to show it to Mikasa. It includes the use of stairs to his advantage. This short little drabble explores just that.Warning: May cause cavities.





	Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta and english is my second language so I'm sorry if there are obvious mistakes. Also this is the first fanfic I have written in a while, so I hope you like it :) this ship needs more love <3

„Mikasaaaa, come with meee!“ sings out Armin one afternoon on their no-duty day, strolling into the mess hall smiling like a little child that has been given candy. Mikasa, currently very busy with force-feeding Eren pieces of steamed broccoli, spares him just a brief look.  
„Make Eren eat this and I will,“ she says plainly and sneaks another piece of broccoli into Eren‘s mouth.  
„But I ate my share, why do you make me eat ext-“ he doesn‘t finish his sentence as now there is also Armin holding him and his arms back mischeviously so Mikasa can feed him more vegetables more quickly. Eren is not amused by this betrayal from his best friend, not a bit. But he doesn‘t struggle much for now. It‘s a food after all.

After few more bits, Eren probably decides he has had enough and decides to actually try to break free from this torture and with extreme pouting he slips away from the two, mumbling something quite offensive. It‘s that moment when Armin remembers what was his original purpose of coming here and so he starts tugging at the taller girl‘s arm, suddenly all excited again.  
„Mi-ka-saaa!“ he sings out and drags her out of the mess hall, proceeding to rather unexpected part of their barracks – the stairs leading to the training area lookout tower, which is currently unoccupied as no training is taking place on the free day.  
„Armin! What is going on?“ Mikasa asks with slight caution in her voice, mildly confused, but even then, she follows him with no struggle.  
„I want to show you something,“ says the blonde, grinning cheerfuly as he finally makes his way to the tower. He then hops onto the first step with smug look on his face. Mikasa gives him bewildered look, but when he gestures for her to come closer, a sense of undertanding seems to come to her. By the time he sneaks his arms around her and pulls her close, she is sure. It‘s kind of funny actually and she can‘t help a giggle escaping her lips.

„Now I can be the one looking from above,“ he says, smirking like he‘s the most genius person in the world. He probably is though, Mikasa thinks. She doesn‘t do that for long though, as a smooth and slender hand cups her face. It‘s a soft, pleasant touch and Mikasa leans into it and places her hand over his, looking into the blonde‘s blue eyes, smiling faintly. 

The moment is broken by their lips connecting, with no obvious initiator. It‘s a curious change though – Armin being the one bending his head slightly down to reach her lips just right and Mikasa raising her head just a bit… she could definetly get used to this. Not that she minds it being the other way, not at all, but there is something about the confidence it raises in the blonde boy that she enjoys the most – how he tilts her head with his hand or how the other one rests on her hips. And then Mikasa‘s arms embrace his delicate frame and one of her hands ventures into his fine light hair. She most certainly loves the way his hair feel against her fingers. Mikasa notes that to herself when she grabs them, tugging at them softly, wanting Armin closer. The kiss is gentle and soft, even though their lips are chapped and rough. Their lips move against each other in a synchronized harmony with enjoyment. It could very well be the last they ever get to share, but that doesn‘t matter now. They are in their happy bubble of peace. At least for this fleeting moment.

When Armin pulls away, all her worries for today are out of her head, at least for now. Armin looks at her with those ocean blue eyes. Mikasa has never seen the ocean, she actually isn‘t even sure what it is or if it exists, but she is pretty sure that it would have the color of Armin‘s eyes. Rich deep blue, so big, innocent and enticing, you could surely get lost in them. Then he sweeps an unruly strand of hair from Mikasa‘s face, hides it behind her ear and smiles.  
„I could certainly get used to this,“ exclaims the blonde, voicing her thoughts in amused tone.  
„You‘re just full of briliant ideas, aren‘t you?“ she strikes back, cuddling to him and Armin just smiles even more. 

He really does love her, he thinks. His best friend‘s adopted sister who also happens to be the strongest and the most intimidating person he has ever met. And she chose him. A heretic with a dream. Who would have thought?

Even if there is hidden insecurity in him, this is not the moment when he shows it. In moments like these, Mikasa feels like everything is right in the world and she‘s just another girl, maybe like those in the books her and Armin used to read together while Eren slept in the grass. Maybe they can go back to that place one day and sit together under the blossoming tree and read stories. She promises herself, that she will make it happen. One day.

„Come on, we have to get back before the others start questioning our whereabouts,“ whispers Armin suddenly, breaking her train of thoughts, catching her hand in his while stepping away just a bit to untangle them. When he notices her not so happy stare, he adds: „Mikasa, come on. We can meet up like this again later. We just need to go back for a bit to not be so obvious.“

Well, if anything, that seems to convince Mikasa. Namely the promise of later. She doesn‘t let go without another light kiss on Armin‘s lips though. And then she decides, that maybe being taller than him isn‘t that bad after all – she can steal kisses with much more ease. She certainly tells him that as well, making him laugh.  
And so they go, hand in hand, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! Tell me your thoughts down in the comments please! :3c  
> Also the amazing asatomii on tumblr drew a fanart of this moment, check her out! :3 you can do that here:  
> http://asatomii.tumblr.com/post/161285553152/i-read-this-amazing-fic-that-okenice-wrote-and-i
> 
> Thank you very much! :)


End file.
